In recent years, mobile device usage has significantly increased. Mobile devices, such as smartphones, are being designed and manufactured at a rapid rate to satisfy customer demand. Companies manufacturing mobile devices, or wireless network providers marketing the mobile devices, may use performance measurement to evaluate device quality. A key performance indicator (KPI) is a type of performance measurement. An organization may use KPIs to evaluate quality of a device. One approach to evaluate a device's quality is to manually test device KPIs using a quality testing tool. Then, if certain tested KPIs pass respective acceptable KPI values, the device is determined to have passed a quality test. Because each KPI may need to be separately evaluated, such methods may not be efficient. More importantly, such methods may not take into consideration all features indicative of a device's quality during a performance test. A combined impact from various device KPIs on device quality are also overlooked.
Thus, the resulting performance test may not be comprehensive. Furthermore, such methods are limited to evaluating device quality for mobile devices that have already been launched and are presently in use by customers.
As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for evaluating device quality may be desirable.